Forever with the Gang
by misfittings
Summary: Have you ever imagened you in the leaf village or ever just wanted to say to the TV WOW THATS STUPID well now you can because your apart of the plot read as you slap pervs and say stop flashbacking.Traditional Parings and Yaoi for fun.R


**Nutcase: WARNING following story contains cursing, hormone-filled boys and a girl with an anger problem**

**Neji: where**** am I?**

**Nutcase****: Neji****-kun, do me a favor and read the disclaimer**

**Neji: I don't wanna**

**Nutcase: well to (bleep) bad do it or I will release millions of fan-girls on you**

**Neji: OO ok…Nutcase does not own naruto or any of the characters**

**Nutcase: but if I did Neji- kun would be less moody**

**Neji: ****humph****(storms out)**

**ooo00000ooo**

One sunny day on the outskirts of the leaf village was a girl, she had green hair kinda pine colored and it was light. Her eye colored varied with her emotions but were always clouded.

But the strange thing about the girl was the two ears atop her head but she kept folded down so no one knew her secret, she tied her headband there. She wore a tattered kimono that went up to her mid thigh and the sleeves were as long as the hem of the kimono.

The blue kimono had a white sash that went around her waist and tied into a huge bow on the back. She was an orphan her parents were strong shinobi and after one mission they never came back so the village assumed they were dead.

She was put into the care of her aunt who only wanted her fortune that her parents left her. The aunt treated her horribly so she ran away, she didn't know where to go so she just ran and two robbers saw how she was dressed and decided to rob her.

However she had escaped with her life and money. Then she stumbled upon a little village. This little girl is you

[Back to the story

You are tired and hungry but you smelled a familiar aroma."OMG is that ramen"you yell. You pick up you pace to a full on run. You follow the smell to a field where a bunch of kids having a picnic.

"Naruto, **BAKA** you spilled soda on me "yelled a pink headed girl. "Weird" you thought but your stomache was intent on embarrassing you.

It let out the biggest roar and you face turned bright pink. '**Why** **me**' you pondered. As the group stood up and took fighting stances, "whoa calm down I'm just passing by" you stammered out.

"More like watching us I seen you there for a good 5 mins"said a boy with lavender eyes and long black hair.'Oh, dang he is HAWT, no shake it off'. "Well don't we feel special because of our byakugan"you scoffed."How did you know I have byakugan?"The boy asked.

"Listen white eyes I am in a good mood so get outta my way and I won't whoop yo azz"you demand. Then a smirk fell on his face and he began to laugh at you.Needless to say you were pissed,"neji,anthor hyuugan cried "stop can't you see she's hurt".

You weren't hurt the blood on you belonged to the bandits but you decided it was best to keep that to yourself."You smug little roach, I gave you a warning get outta my way!"You screamed.

"Make me"she stoically said.' With pleasure' you thought. You quickly made some hand-signs then shouted element jutsu: vine binding technique. Two vines shot out of the ground and tied around Neji's arms.

"What are you "he said with fear in his eyes. "What's the matter Neji-kun scared, wanna cry "you mocked having fun with his facial expression. At that same moment a masked Nin came from behind you and knocked you out.

They carried you to the hospital and 3 hours you woke up to a strapped bed."AHHH,** SEXUAL**** HARRASSMENT IM GONNA GET ****RAPED** "you cried. Then a woman with a massive cheast came in along with the Nin that knocked you out and a nurse and a couple of kids that you saw having the picnic including white eyes.

"I am gonna give you till the count of 3 to let me go "you barked."Calm down "woman said, "What we wanna know is who you are and what is you doing here"."Go to hell, I will never tell my name to pedophiles like you "you cried.

"Oh stop it, no one is trying to rape you "Neji said.' Pompous jerk when I get let out I'm going after him' you began to grin. The masked Nin walked towards the bed and read the pendant that dangled from the dog collar on you neck.

It read: Kitazuna the elemental wolf demon. You tried to pull away but it chocked you. "What is this "he said."Fine I will tell you but get ready cause it's a loooong story. They each sat down and leaned in to listen.

"Ok, first of all", you state "my name is Azuna Miuki. I have traveled from the village hidden in the clouds, you explain your whole story and then you tell them how you were bitten at a young age by a beast and it took over you. After 2 hours you finished,

" There happy now "you said." You are staying in the village"Tsunade said. "Uh oook"you smiled.

Then you were unstrapped from your bed and released. "Im hungry" you complained."Neji, show her around"Tsunade said. "HELL NO NOT HIM "you shrieked. "Neji "you meekly voiced.

"What"he growled as you both walked towards the Hyuugan Compound."Um I'm kinda sorry, um for ….well you know" you said."Oh well apology accepted Azuna"he half-smiled.

"So um Neji where are we going"you ask. "To my home I must ask my uncle something.

AT THE COMPOUND

You both walk into a room where a man is seated."I know you, as you walk towards him, you're my mother's little brother" you squeal. Hisashi (sp?)Looked your way,

"Azuna, my have you grown "he heartily laughed."Neji this is you cousin"OOyou both look stunned."Wa-aww-wa what I'm a hyuugan."Yes you are" the laughed. You were so confused but most of all hungry so you said a quick good bye and you ran off to find food

. Being the drama queen that you are you began to growl."FOOOood, I need nourishment "and you turned to corner to find a ramen shop. Being so happy so begin to run with your eyes closed (a/n: yea I know stupid) to the stand. And of course you bump into someone? You feel two strong arms around you and you open your eyes to see….

oooo000000000000000oooooo

**Ok cliffy I know R&R and I will give you more okay **


End file.
